the_dinosaur_planetfandomcom-20200215-history
Pod
}} Pod is a male Pyroraptor, and the central character in , hence the name in the title. He is dark red-colored, which signifies that he is a male. He was swept off the coastal beaches of Southern Europe where he lived, lost his two sisters, and wound up on Hateg Island, where he met various dwarf species of the creatures he once knew on the old island. Character Appearance Pod has the typical build of a Pyroraptor, with bright red feathers covering his body and orange eyes. History Pod is first shown hunting near a clearing with his sisters. Pod briefly moves away from them in the search and finds a Rhabdodon carcass, and begins to feed. Before Pod can call in his sisters, a pair of Tarascosaurus appear and attempt to get their carcass back, only for Pod to call in his sisters. After a small standoff a tremor from the nearby volcano causes Pod and the male Tarascosaurus to lose their footing, knocking out the former and incapacitating the latter. As Pod wakes up he and his sisters scare off the female and attempt to finish the male, but a stampeding herd of Rhabdodon cause the carnivores to abandon the carcass and the downed Tarascosaurus. The pack is forced to the beach, where the herd is calming down. But as all seems to have finally gone back to normal, a tsunami hits the beach, killing one of the sisters and forcing the other two out to sea on a log. While stranded, a Plesiosaur attacks the pair, killing Pod's remaining sister. Pod later awakens to an Ichthyornis attempting to scavenge him, before it realizes he's alive and flies off. After Pod once again succumbs to unconsciousness, he hits land. A flock of Ichthyoris and packs of Dwarf Dromaeosaurs and Allodaposuchus attempt to scavenge him, with the smaller raptors scaring off the Ichthyornis before he wakes up, managing to scare everything else away. Pod attempts to find these raptors, watching as they take down a dwarf Rhabdodon, and later meeting them face to face before they get scared of him and run off. As Pod moved through the island, he attempted to get a drink, before being accidentally run off by a pair of oblivious Magyarosaurus. Pod then comes across a pair of dueling dwarf Rhabdodon, with the defending male mortally wounding the challenger. After scaring off another pack of Allodapasuchus from the carcass, eats his fill and then sleeps on a nearby rock. When the crocodiles return Pod chases them off again before leaving the carcass to a pack of Elopteryx. Pod then attempts to call for any other Pyroraptor on the island. Mistaking his echo for others of his species, Pod continues calling, eventually drawing in a pack of Elopteryx. Pod runs down to meet the pack, and once they show signs of submission, he becomes a part of the pack. As he travels he comes upon some dwarf Tarascosaurus feeding on a Magyarosaurus. Pod decides to challenge them, and manages to kill the dominant male of the group, scaring the females away. With the carcass claimed, the Elopteryx feed alongside him after having fled from the larger predator. Pod one day goes back to the beach, scaring some Ichthyornis and investigating the log that brought him to the island. He seems to have fond memories of the log since it did save his life, but he still missed his old home. Even so, he accepts that he would be stuck on Hateg Island for good and leaves the log, though he still hates it when Ichthyornis rest on it. Trivia * Pod makes a cameo appearance in a couple of episodes of Monsters Resurrected, as the show uses stock footage from both When Dinosaurs Roamed America and Dinosaur Planet. * The word "Pod" means "foot" in Latin. Gallery Pod's Pack.png|Pod and his sisters Category:Dinosaur Planet characters Category:Main characters Category:Raptor characters Category:Male characters Category:Pack Leaders Category:Protagonists